phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Belongs to You (song)
Summer Belongs to You is a song from the special episode "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", performed when the group returns home from their trip around the world. It is sung by mainly Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Candace Flynn. Scenes from "Rollercoaster", Go, Go, Phineas, Backyard Beach, Queen of Mars, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, I Love You Mom, S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), My Chariot, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar, Gotta Make Summer Last and Gimme a Grade are shown at the end of the song. This song is played on stage in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! with the verses before the chorus ommited and Candace's first two lines changed, as well as the singers changed for the song that closes out the production. It was also voted #2 on "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne", behind Everything's Better With Perry. Lyrics Original Version Notes *Lines in are made louder so one would hear Candace and Jeremy over the lines in . Phineas: It's been a long, long day And there were moments when I doubted Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point Where we could laugh and sing about it Phineas and Isabella: Now the sun is set on this, Another extraordinary day And when it comes around again You know I'll say... Tell me what'cha wanna do today All we need is a place to start If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around (We're not messing around) Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it I know we can really take it To the limit before the sun goes down... Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove Phineas and Isabella: The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (A lot that you can do) There's a world of possibilities outside your door Why settle for a little? You can get much more Don't need an invitation, every day is new Yes, it's true... Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you! Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse. Phineas: Be my guest! Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world And almost turned and ran away But you helped me get my courage back So now I've got to say That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine Having better little brothers! And you've gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud... Phineas: Never been so proud... Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I've gotta say out loud... Time is what you make of it, so take a chance Phineas: That's it! Candace: Life is full of music so you ought to dance Phineas: She's got it! Candace: The world's a stage and it is time for your debut Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it! Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair Phineas: Yeah! Candace: The world is calling, so just get out there Phineas: That's what I'm talking about! Candace: You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view... Phineas: Yes it's true... Phineas, Isabella and Candace: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby Phineas and Isabella: Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You've got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through It will change your point of view, Summer belongs to you! ''Best LIVE Tour Ever!'' Version Candace: Phineas! Ferb! You did it! You're making summer last forever! You know what? You guys rock. Phineas: Aww, thanks Candace. You rock too! Phineas: It's been a long, long day and there were moments when I doubted. Isabella: That'd we ever reach the point where we could laugh and sing about it. Baljeet: Now the sun has set on this another extraordinary day. Buford: And when it comes around again you know I'll say. All: Tell me whatcha want to do today. All we need is a place to start, If we have heart, we'll make it 'Cause we're not messing around. (we're not messing around.) Yes we can, dream it, do it, build it, make it. I know we can really take it To the limit, before the sun goes down. Yes, it's true Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone so have some fun, There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you. Candace: Now each and everyone came up with something to do today, Jeremy: So I mashed them all together, so now I've got to say... Candace: That though I've often thought of you As just a nuisance and a bother Today I can't imagine having better little brothers And you gotta believe in something So today I believed in you And you came through, we made it I've never been so proud. Phineas: Never been so proud. Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible, But we accomplished the impossible Now there's something that I got to say out loud! Phineas: Yes, it's true All: Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun There's nothing better to do Summer belongs to you. Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Summer belongs to you Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby All: '''Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) ' Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Whatever you want to do, you make the rules You got the tools to see it through Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it We'll change your point of view Summer belongs to you! Summer belongs to you! Gallery |name=Summer Belongs to You}} Background Information *This song is so far the longest on ''Phineas and Ferb that has been in an episode, with the exception of Kick It Up A Notch. *This is the first song from the series with a length of at least three minutes, the average length of a pop song. *Ferb and other characters randomly appear and disappear from out of nowhere during the song. *In the soundtrack version, although Candace and Jeremy's dialogue lines are muted out, Jeremy can still be heard saying "Hey!" if one listens closely. *"The world's a stage" is similar to "all the world's a stage," a famous analogy from Shakespeare's As You Like It. *Jove is another name for the Roman god Jupiter, whose Greek name is Zeus. "By Jove" is a non-blasphemous exclamation, comparable to "by gosh" or "by golly." **"By Jove, I think she's got it!" is also a line from the musical My Fair Lady. *Danny Jacob and Olivia Olson sing the demo guide track. *A small part of the song's instrumental part is similar to the beginning of You Can't Stop the Beat from the Broadway musical/film adaptation of Hairspray. *In this song, it is shown that Candace and Jeremy's relationship, Isabella and Phineas's relationship, and Phineas and Candace's relationship were becoming visibly closer. *In the Chinese/Taiwanese version one bit of Candace's verse is sung by Olivia Olson, who voices Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. *Right before the song starts, Irving appears as a cameo behind Phineas. Jenny, Django, Coltrane, and the blond Fireside Girl appear during the song also. *This is one of the rare moments Candace has shown physical affection for Ferb. She tousled his hair when she was singing the line "nuisance and a bother". *The music video was number 3 overall in the Radio Disney Music Countdown for 2010. *The song was nominated and won "Best Song on a TV Series" for the 2010 Toonzone Awards. *This song proves that all the Fireside Girls plus Buford and Baljeet can play the trumpet. *The melody used during the second part of the second verses before the bridge choruses was used later in Only Trying To Help. Errors *When Phineas and Isabella switch places at the start, the bottom of Phineas's right shoe and Isabella's left shoe are transparent. * When Jenny and Stacy dance while Phineas and Isabella get on the stage to start singing the chorus, Isabella's hair is almost completely missing when the screen turns red. * In addition, the boy who passes before Jenny's teeth are shown to be colored as his skin. *In certain parts, Adyson's hair is black instead of brown. *Twice in a row, when Candace is singing her part, Ginger's shirt collar is orange instead of red. *When Phineas and Isabella sing,"Yes it's true", Isabella's mouth doesn't move. *When Phineas helps Isabella out of the rollercoaster car leaving Ferb still sitting in the car, they run to a set of microphones, going to the first two. However in the next shot, they are at the last two and Ferb appears out of nowhere at the third. *When Phineas and Isabella are going to spin each other, Phineas' tongue turns white for a single frame. *When Phineas sings "As soon as you wake up" the boy to his left's hand goes in front of his mouth. *In the shot of everyone in a circle, Adyson's hair is lighter and Ginger appears to have a line going across her clothes. Her skirt is orange as well. *Ferb is actually playing a bass. *When the camera cuts to Phineas during the line "But we accomplished the impossible" the bottom edge of Phineas' hair is superimposed over his head. *When Candace starts to sing "That though I often thought of you" the collar of her shirt overlaps her neck but when she turns to scruff Ferb's hair, the collar returns to its normal orientation. Continuity *When Ferb says, "Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby," it is similar to the way he says it in Gitchee Gitchee Goo, only the tune is higher-pitched and reversed. *The Coolest Coaster Ever is referenced when Buford pushes the front of the rollercoaster to the stage with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella inside it. *The line "There's a world of possibilities outside your door" may be a reference to "Rollercoaster" where one of the last lines is "There's a world of possibilities". Trivia *This is the 6th time Isabella sings on her own at least once. The other times are In the Mall from "The Magnificent Few", The Ballad of Badbeard from the episode of the same name, Where Did We Go Wrong? and Danville for Niceness from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and City of Love from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Candace and Jeremy had their first kiss during this song, in broadcast order for many countries. In production order and Latin America, this is their second attempt at a kiss after "Split Personality". Band Members *Phineas, Isabella and Candace - Lead vocals *Ferb - (bass) guitar and bass vocals *Buford - drums and trumpet *Fireside Girls, Baljeet - horns and backup vocals Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Danny Jacob BMI Work #11885888 See also *[[Summer Belongs to You (song)/Multilanguage|Multilanguage Summer Belongs to You]] *List of songs *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" es:Tuyo el verano es! (canción) vi:Summer Belongs to You (bài hát) de:Sommer macht Riesenspaß nl:De Zomer is van Jou (lied) pl:Lato to wrażeń moc (piosenka) pt-br:O Verão é Pra Você Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:S